Girls Make My Head Hurt!
by Imires
Summary: Okay Chapter 11 is up!: Rabid fan girls? Double Agents? Magic pills, and Brainwashing? Join Sora and the gang in their strange adventures.[I know I know, I've been procrastinating a lot, I'll get to it eventually]
1. Trouble in Paradice

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hiya everybody I bet you're wondering why the hell I'd put such a title as this one for my new story when I am indeed a girl! Well I'm doing this story in third person, like in my previous stories, but it's kinda from a guys point of view. Which would be Sora, so well enjoy, and ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna I'm just writting this one out of boredom and to prove that I can indeed write romance (with a little humor of course)...

**(TADA!)** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or any of the Square E-nix characters so well...SPARE ME!

Summary: Sora and Kairi were just innocently sitting on the beach when _they _appeared...

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter one: Trouble in Paradise

Night is dawning on the Destiny Islands; Sora and Kairi were sitting on the beach talking about their adventures while watching the sun set on the beautiful shimmering ocean. The sea breeze was blowing Kairi's silky maroon hair. This was the first time Sora noticed how graceful and beautiful the wind made her hair look as it shone in the dim sun light. Sora, blushing, kind of spaced out in watching her hair climb on top of its-self. Kairi didn't notice until about a few minutes of awkward silence then warmly she said," you okay Sora, you haven't said any thing about the heartless or this Xemnas guy for the past five minutes is anything wrong?"

Sora instantly snapped out of it and said sheepishly," oh n-nothing I was just thinking."

Sora went back to watching the sunset so the light of the golden sun would hide his blushing face. Kairi, curiously asked " Thinking? About what?"

Sora didn't look at her, he didn't want her to see how red he was so he quickly thought of something serious sounding " well, is it really over..."

Kairi looked at him confused," is what over?"

"You know: the heartless, the quest for the door to the light- all of it, is it really over?"

Kairi looked down at the waves splashing her feet and remained silent as she poked at the sand with a twig that washed up earlier.

Then out of nowhere Sora heard a hushed whisper," Pssst! Sora, will you stop lying already sheesh, even I could see you blushing and I was in the tree house!"

Sora snapped around his face beat red and angrily whispered," Riku shhh, I'll tell her when I'm ready!"

Riku smirked and said walking off," whatever, I'll just leave you two love birds alone see ya."

Sora cooled down and started to think_," maybe I should hurry up and tell her, I mean sure she waited for me for a year but maybe I'm running on numbers this time. Man, girls make my head hurt, well here it goes..."_

" K-Kairi..." Sora stuttered," can I asked you something"

Kairi looked at him, her eyes animated with interest in what he had to say," yeah, what's up?"

Sora looked down at the damp sand so she wouldn't see him blushing again," do you...uh...d-do you..."

Sora's head was exploding with excitement:" _damn it, come on just those four little words DO-YOU-LIKE-ME come keep it together you can do this, you traveled world after world lookin' for her and now you have your chance to ask her, so come on… OUT WITH IT!"_

Sora was fixing to finish when all of a sudden he was tackled in to the water by a blur that came from behind the palm trees. He looked starteled as he got up to see what it was but before he could ask why the hell they attacked him they blurted in unison," OH MY GOD it's Sora we've been searching high and low for you, we're your biggest fans!"

Sora, puzzled; repeated," fans?"

Yup. F.A.N.S.: Fanatics of Animated Non-existing Stars they never traveled alone in their search for their victims. Normally traveling in packs ranging from 20-100! The girls were just smiling at him psychotically as they shrieked," YUP F.A.N.S: Fanatics of Animated Non-existing Stars!" Then they screamed

One turned to summon the others with an ear splitting demonic shriek. Then out of every possible hiding spot they charged. From the tops of palm trees to under the dock, and in other places.

Sora looked up at her in disbelief," non-existing then how the hell did you find me?

The one not shrieking smiled warmly and chimed," why that's easy the internet of course, DUH!"

Kairi froze with fear as she saw the army of crazed harpies charge towards them crushing anything in there paths, Sora finally noticed she was in danger and shoved the girls off of him as he raced to save Kairi from being killed by a bunch of Sora worshipping freaks (note: I know that sounds harsh but what would you do to save the person you love? I'm hoping you wouldn't just stand there and watch them die). Sora's keyblade materialized and he charged to protect her the closer he got to her the closer the F.A.N.S. advanced...

**XXXXXXXXX**

Alright that's a wrap for chapter one what will happen to Kairi well...JUST KEEP YOUR PANTS ON, just kiddin' it'll be up eventually so… if you are gonna review, then please don't flame me! Well, DarkHart is outta here!;3


	2. Demon Horde and the Imposter

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXXX**

'Sup peeps thanks to all who reviewed and still as I stated last time ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna, but if ya are please don't flame! Well anywhoz on to da disclaimer! AWAY!

**(TADA)**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Square-E-nix characters or Alexa so well uh...ENJOY WITH OUT SUEING FOR PLAGERISM!

Summary: Sora was running as hard and as fast as he could but he was so far out that the water was too heavy for his legs, will he get to Kairi in time...

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter two: Demon Horde and the Imposter

Sora tried as hard as he could to get to Kairi by running but he was cast to far out into the water by the F.A.N.S. (note: fans are very, very, VERY strong) that he ended up in waist deep water so like wrecking balls shackled to his ankles Sora sloshed in the water. Then he realized he could use aero to get through so without hesitation he cried," aero!" and just then the water beneath his feet was blown away in a wet spiral that tossed droplet's back into the ocean. Sora charged at the hordes of demon women but just as soon as he hit land they were too close! They were fixing to trample Kairi in to the ground, when something darted from behind a sand dune and was protecting Kairi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" she said acting as a shield to protect Kairi.

The girls halted in shocked shrieked," ALEXA!?"

They didn't get a chance to finish because she had already thrown down a smoke screen and all three of them (Sora, Kairi, and Alexa) were gone. They didn't expect one of their own to turn on them, she used the weapons they needed for the big jobs like getting to the highly important stars that were hostile in trying to snag, the mini-kit was complete with: smoke bombs, tear gas, ninja stars, net gun, and a cross bow. Sora and Kairi were coughing and were teary-eyed by the smoke so they didn't know where they were going.

All they knew was that someone was leading them by the arm away from the angry mob of girls. When they stopped they heard a hushed voice say," it's okay, for now, we can rest but only for a few minutes. Then we have to keep going, they'll be hot on our trail soon."

"Who are you?" Sora coughed "why did you save us, they said your name are you one of them?"

Alexa sighed and said in a whisper," Not exactly, I'm under cover, I'm with the resistance forces: S.O.R.A.: Saviors Of Realistic Animations, I'm here to help you, because we got wind of their plot to kidnap you and kill Kairi so they sent me: a top agent to protect you."

Kairi stopped coughing and said gratefully," thank you so much for risking your life for Sora and me."

Alexa just smiled and said quickly," no problem, now come on! We have to get you two to a safe location, quickly"

They ran for a long time until they got to Riku's house to save him from abduction, thankfully he was still there boredly watching TV. He didn't notice them barge in until Sora exclaimed "Riku we've got to get out of here!"

"Why?" he asked uninterested, but he didn't get an answer. Instead they just dragged him off the couch and in to the tree house until they reached Sora and Riku's secret cave.

Then Alexa said," alright now we'll just stay here S.O.R.A.(the resistance force) will bring us some supplies in about an hour, we have to stop those girls once and for all!" She then picked up a stick and started drawing out the plans for the attack," all right my troops will go over here" she said pointing to the X on the left hand-side of the diagram meaning they would be in the brush on the left side of the cave.

Sora looked at her and sighed," man, as if girls weren't hard enough to figure out now we have to sneak up on them! Ow, my head!"

Alexa just laughed a little at Sora's comment and went back to planning," alright Sora, you have to be the bait, it's the only way to get them over here now I need you to lie down on the right hand side of the cave and act like you're sleeping (like he needs to act) then when they get close enough use fira to signal the attack."

Sora looked at her and nodded," alright, anything to help my friends...let's end this." On the inside Sora was scared out of his mind," _What? Me bait? I can't do this they'll eat me alive...but if it's for Kairi I'll do it..._"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Well that's, it I'm done with chapter 2! Yay Finished, done, it's all over with for now! But I still have a little bit more to go before the story is finished! Well remember if you're going to review please don't flame me!

-DarkHart out! 3


	3. A Promise Sealed With a Kiss

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Thank you very very very much to all who reviewed! Now to end the suspense! Time for Chapter 3! But first the disclaimer! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Square E-nix characters or Alexa!

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: A Promise Sealed with a Kiss

Summary: They are planning the attack but Sora is a little worried, but no matter what, he'll do anything to protect Kairi...

Sora was the last to leave the cave, but Kairi had to stay. When he was heading out she stopped him "Sora!" She cried running towards him, she wrapped her arms around him.

Sora was blushing, redder than ever this time but he didn't let his perverted little mind get the better of him. With a steady voice he asked," What is it Kairi"

She looked up in to his beautiful ocean blue eyes filled with concern and said," you were right to question if it was the end of our journey, I wish we could be as naive as we used to be when we were kids; only dreaming of the worlds outside this one. We were so foolish back then...you know ...sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were!" She began to cry and started to cling to Sora's black hoody.

Sora lifted her chin and with compassionate and gentle eyes said," don't worry Kairi, Riku and I will be back I promise"

Kairi stared in to those pure blue eyes for a minute and then she slowly closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed him. Pushing her tongue in-between his lips and let it slide along his. Her fingers combed through his spike chestnut hair. And Sora held her tightly to him. It was only for a moment but for them it seemed like it lasted much, much, longer, I guess that's what happens when you share your first kiss (heh, I wouldn't know, I've never kissed anyone before other than family)! When the moment faded Kairi smiled and said," well Sora you better be sure to keep up with that promise, because I don't date promise breakers!"

Sora now had all the confidence he could possibly need he was definitely coming back no matter what! The love was slowly consuming the cave but had subsided because Riku interrupted," alright Romeo, you got your kiss now get to your ass out here, you flirt!"

Sora nodded and before he left he told Kiari with assuring eyes," don't worry I've always kept my promises and I'm not going to stop now!" Then he kissed her on the cheek and ran out the cave. Kairi just stood for a minute to let it sink in and then her knees slowly gave out and she fell to the ground, with her hand on her cheek replaying what just happened over and over in her head.

Sora was ready for anything now even the battle that was to start at the very end of the cave, because now he knew how Kairi felt, and he didn't need words to understand, that kiss was enough proof to him that she loved him and she knew he loved her...

**XXXXXXXXX**

Yes I know that one was short but it was still a little at least passionate, and trust me that kiss is just the tip of the ice burg! Well I hope you like it cuz to tell you the truth it's hard for me to write romance, so I read a lot of romance graphic novels like Kare Kano, Kare First Love and yes… a lot of Chobits, hints my old name Chobitsgirl! Well remember ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna!

-see ya, Darkhart 3


	4. The Storm of War & the Broadened Horizon

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Moshi-moshi everyone! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and also all who checked out my story thanks a ton! I would have never guessed that my boredom would be so well liked! (I first started this out of boredom) Well enough about me on to the Disclaimer! WOOSH!

**(TADA!)Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Square-Enix characters or Alexa! so please enjoy

note: ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna but if you do please don't flame me! thanks.

**summary: **Sora and Kairi just shared there first kiss, now Sora is ready for anything so now it's on to war!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: The Storm of War and the Broadened Horizon

Sora was nearing the end of the cave confidence radiating from his heart and mind he was ready for this in his mind echoed," I can do this...do this ...o this...Kairi gave me the will to fight...to fight...fight..." When Sora got out he propped his back against the entrance of the cave and cracked his eyes so he could still see if the F.A.N.S. were coming but still looking like he was asleep.

After awhile he heard foot steps and concerned, angry, and demonic voice approach him then one yelled, "I FOUND HIM HE'S OVER THERE!" they all rushed over to where she was pointing and when they got close enough Sora made the Key Blade appear and set off the signal.

Then out of the brush came over 5 million S.O.R.A troops all armed and ready to attack, Riku and Alexa lead them too war. When the F.A.N.S. saw them they immediately retaliated they got out their weapons and split into two groups one heading for Sora the rest at the troops. Sora saw them coming and immediately began to charge at them with the Key blade at his side. He sliced through countless weaponry, he didn't really want to kill them, sure they were demonic but they were still human, and they were also girls! Sora knew better than to beat up women, so he mostly used Blizzaga and Aero and let the troops sack them and ship them to head quarters for interrogating. Sora kept this up for a while but then realized that there were too many of them so he Summoned a few friends like Peter Pan to swoop down and capture some of the girls and sack them, genie, he would poof them in to the nets, and also Simba who would use his mighty roar to blow away the horde, most just ran at the sight of him!

Then when Sora couldn't summon them any more, Riku tagged in and they did several combo attacks and distractions to sack the evil F.A.N.S. After many hours of fighting they finally finished and Alexa tired from fighting said, "You're safe for now, I'm sure that they'll be sending more someday so I've been ordered to stay on the Destiney Islands with you until we find the head master of the F.A.N.S. after that my journey will be complete and I can do as I please, maybe I'll even start living here!"

Kairi then interrupted their conversation," well until then you can stay at my place if you want."

Alexa smiled and said," I'd like that but now that they know my real name I'm going to have to use a new one and die my hair too, for now one call me Nimiko!"

…__

So it was settled Alexa or Nimiko now lived with Kairi now. Dyed her hair dark brown (sorry Alexa) to hide her identity, Sora and Kiari spent a lot more time together they did just about every thing together: went to the movies, played video games, the beach (actually they did that all the time, even be for they were going out) and after awhile they started going to each other's houses.

…__

They were finally only today, his mom left a note saying she'd be out awhile. At first it was like usual: they watched some TV. But Sora had to go get snacks, just as he was passing Kairi he tripped on the leg of the coffee table and fell on top of Kairi! Sora was so embarrassed that he nearly fell to the floor trying to get off her! Flushed with embarrassment he stammered," oh God, K-Kairi I'm so sorry I-" Kairi just put a finger on his lips and then she pulled him back on top of her and they started making out. He kissed her neck, and chest, she tried to take his shirt off him. Then they heard the front door creek open, Kairi and Sora just froze as they heard the footsteps get closer and closer from the foyer!

Sora went scattered brained in his head:" _oh great now what are we going ta do I mean what if it's my mom, I'm on top of a girl! How the hell am I suppose to explain that and my shirts off…shit!"_

**XXXXXXXXX**

See what did I tell ya, that kiss from the last chapter was nothing compared to Sora and Kiari making out on the couch, sorry if I didn't add enough dialogue and their relationship going a little too quickly but hey I'm new at the whole romantical stuff so give me a break! Well remember you don't have to review if ya don't wanna but if ya are please don't flame me!

-Chobitsgirl;3


	5. Erotic Decover or Misunderstanding?

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXXX**

Hello-hello everyone! That last chapter was tough to think up, I'm not used to adding in action, I like doing comedy, poetry, or just really deep stuff, sometimes fantasy! (I don't have any poetry, deep writting, or fantasy up yet, but I will eventually) Well anywhoz on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA) disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Square-Enix characters or Alexa...oh uh...I mean, Nimiko.

**summary: **Sora and Kiari were making out on the couch when they heard some one come in, who could it be?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: **Erotic Discovery or Misunderstanding?

Sora and Kiari stared at the door waiting--waiting for who ever it was to show up, there was no where to hide and Sora could never lie to his mom, she could tell if he was. She was mysterious like that! So awaiting their doom they watched the door knob slowly turn and the door creak open. A lump welled up in Sora's throat and his eyes wide and trembling. Kiari was no different except she had her eyes closed because she was to afraid to find out who it was. Before they saw who it was they heard a voice," hey Sora, do ya know what last night's homework was, I kinda forgot--" the voice of the person trailed off and they looked at Sora and Kiari in shock.

Sora looked relieved and bewildered at the same time as he exclaimed,"TIDUS?" Yep. It was Tidus, he had forgotten his homework for the 14th time this semester. You wouldn't think that Sora would have his homework since in the first game he was very laid back and lazy, but his mom made him pull up his grades, because if he didn't he wasn't allowed to go to the kids' island anymore until they improved. Sora didn't want that because Kiari was always on the island, and no island meant no Kiari, and he wasn't about to flunk a class if it meant he couldn't see her anymore! So he kept track of EVERYTHING! From his Algebra home work to his bathroom breaks, he had everything organized, well except his room of course!

Tidus was examining the situtation for a mintue then finally asked,"am I interupting something? cuz I can come back later if I am, you guys aren't doing **_it _**are you?"

Sora and Kiari sat up, looked at eachother and looked away blushing. Sora's mind was full of questions," were we going to take it that far...I mean if Tidus hadn't come in, would I really have sex with Kiari...NOW?...I mean I love her but...we're only 16...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet...I don't even know if she would have wanted to...would she..."

Kiari's mind was reddled with questions too,"What if we were...I don't even know if I'm ready or not...or if he's ready or not...we're only 16...I love him...but...it's too risky... what if I get pregnant...or get STDs...or he get's STDs!...I don't know it's too soon..."

The ackward silence was shatted as Tidus exclaimed," Sora, you were gonna do it protected right?j-just sayin', it's better to be safe then sorry!"

Sora was neverous as he retorted," no it wasn't like that, we weren't gonna take it that far, I mean we might someday, but not now...we're too young, we're only 16!"

Tidus just looked at him and said," right...look if ya wanted to be alone all ya had to do was ask, ya don't have to lie to me, oh man I gotta tell Riku about this!"

Sora sprang off the couch and tackled Tidus to the ground," Tidus don't tell, please no one has to know! If any one finds out then they'll think we really were going to do it, we were just making out end of story! GOT IT!"

Tidus nodded hisitantly," I-I got it..."

Then Sora let go of him and Tidus fled out of the house like a scared dog, when he got out the door he bumped in to Riku. Riku stared at Tidus and questioned cheerfully," whoow where's the fire, you trying to cheat off Sora's homework again?"

Tidus stammered not looking at Riku,"n-no, it's nothing, nothing at all!'' He didn't want Riku to see his face because he could read people like a book just by the expression on their faces and he also had these hypnotic eyes that made the truth just pour out of you!

Riku didn't believe him, he knew he was hiding something by the tone of his voice," it doesn't look like nothing, come on you can tell me I'm your best friend, please!"

Tidus looked down at the ground and said,"no I can't I promised Sora and Kiari--"

Tidus lifted his head and covered his mouth in shock of what he just blurted. This peaked Riku's interest raising an eye brow he asked," Sora and Kiari? What about them, please tell me!"

Riku was using his hypnotic eyes on Tidus now that he was looking directly at him and Tidus couldn't take the pressure so he blurted," I caught Sora on top of Kiari!"

Riku surprised exclaimed," YOU WHAT?"

Riku went running into the house and Tidus yelled," AND YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT FROM ME!" Riku had to see this with his own eyes, so he went dashing down the hall until he got to Sora's room...

**XXXXXXXXX**

Okay I'm done with chapter five, this one was a deep thinking one so it was easier to write! Well chapter 6 will be up soon but not today, cuz right now I gotta go eat something I'm about to die of starvation! and rememeber: ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna laters! by the way: please don't flame me! thanks.

-Chobitsgirl;3


	6. MrReliable Sora & Over reacting Riku

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXXX**

Konbanwa! Peoples, thank you so very much for the reviews, I have more than in my other story! I'm so glad that some people out there like my story! Well anywayz on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA)disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Square Enix characters or Nimiko...

**summary:** Tidus finds Sora on top of Kiari, Tidus mistakes the situtation and get's chased out of the house by Sora promising that he wouldn't tell any one the secret, but he blad, and now Riku is going to see this for himself...

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: **Mr.Reliable Sora and Over reacting Riku

Riku was dashing down the hall he couldn't believe what Sora was about to do was he out of his mind? His mind like an active volcano, he thought,"oh no is he that stupid...is he really going to do THAT...I mean I know they really love eachother but, doing IT...so soon... I gotta stop him!" Riku was almost there when he heard an ear splitting scream, this struck his mind with a powerful blow,"oh no, Kiari, what if she didn't want to and he forced himself on her, now I REALLY gotta do something!"

Riku ran hard and freed the door from its hinges as he exclaimed,"Don't worry Kiari I'll...protect you?" Riku could believe what he was seeing, they were just watching t.v.

and Kiari wasn't screaming she was laughing, they were watching Scary Movie 4, which was a really funny movie.

Kiair paused the movie and retorted all teary-eyed,"protect me? from what laughing myself into a coma, chill out I've got Sora here to make sure I don't!"

Riku just stood there and tried to put everything in order," but Tidus, said Sora was on top of you and...the screaming...and the-the...ow my head..."

Sora embarrassed exclaimed," what? Tidus told you? Oh, I'm so gonna kill that kid!'' He couldn't believe that his friend would tell, I mean after all he's done for him! Like got him a girl friend from another world (Yuna) even though Selphie wasn't too happy about that, helped him with his Al Bhed homework, gotten him out of trouble with Wakka after not paying up the I.O.U. he gave him when he lost the bet at the Blitz-Ball Tournment! I mean it was like Sora was his older brother or something, but for some strange reason, he would rather worship Riku instead, I swear (no offense to any blondes) that kid was a real dumb blonde! I bet if it weren't for Sora he would probably be reduced to a class flunking, broke, single loser without Sora's being there, but Sora was a good guy and knew he meant thank you when he forgot to after he helped him figure out that George Washington was not the leader of the Nazi party and that Hitler didn't help sign the Declareation of Independence instead he just shut the door in his face and said," see ya at school on Monday, oh and by the way that project we were suppose to do together is due then, can you do it I'm kinda broke right now, I lost another bet to Wakka again, sorry!"

Kiari was about to cry, her good rep. would be flushed down the toilet if Riku or Tidus told anyone, sure she would still be popular but people would mistake her for the town pump! She had to be sure that they would speak a word of this...but how was she to do that...

**XXXXXXXX**

I know I didn't write much for this one but writer's block is kinda creeping up on me, but I think I have an idea for the next chapter, and don't worry Nimiko you'll be in the next chapter! Well remember: ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna but if ya do please don't flame me! thanks.

-Chobitsgirl;3


	7. Brain Wash! part one

Girls Make My Hurt!

**XXXXXXX**

Hi every one sorry it's been a while since I updated huh? Well I have an explaination for why, well my monitor (the computer screen) was fried so I had to get a new one, and I would have written up a new chapter just as soon as I got on but my email had over 400 replies from different forums, my friends,and all sorts of other things so uh...sorry every one, but in the time I was absent I got to thinking up new chapters so no worries about the writers block! Well enough with the reunion crap on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA) disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Square E-nix characters or Nimiko...so uh...PLEASE DON'T FILE A LAW SUIT AGAINST ME!

**note: ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna but if you do please don't flame me...thanks. **

**summary:** Riku barged in expecting to see Sora attacking Kiari but instead they were just watching some t.v., when Riku explained about what Tidus had said Kiari began to freak out in her head, will her good rep. go down the toliet or does this princess of heart have a plan?

**XXXXXXXX**

**chapter 7:** Operation: Brain wash!(part:one)

Riku was lost he wasn't sure who to believe one of his thralls or his best friend, Sora kept telling him that nothing happened and that Kiari just KISSED him but he remembered Tidus say that Sora was on top of her, who should he believe. Sora was getting tired of trying to explain and said angerly,''look Riku I keep trying to tell you that nothing happened between us end of story!"

Riku of course didn't believe him, he was stubborn like that so he just said with a smirk on his face,'' really is that so, then why are you getting so defensive if it was just a little kiss?''

Sora had to admit he got him there he couldn't just say, "me and Kiari were just passionately making out on the couch! No, because we don't know if we really were going to take it that far cuz he kinda has a point I mean when I tripped on the coffee table I did expect that to happen! and when she kissed me I didn't think she'd be so well... serious I thought she'd do what we normally do, seperate for a while (out of embarassment) and pretend it never happened...but that's not what happened what if we really were gonna do it...hmmm..."

Kiari broke Sora's deep thinking when she nudged him and whispered,"psst...Sora can you keep Riku busy I have a plan to whip his and Tidus's memories clean of what they heard and saw, I'm gonna bring back Namine' what do you think?"

Sora thought about it for a minute and nodded,"okay just hurry Scary movie 4 only lasts for like 2 hours, do you think you can get her to help by then?"

Kiari said,"alright I'll try just make sure Riku doesn't leave okay I'll be back soon..."

Kiari then got up and kissed Sora on the cheek as she tip toed out of the room, Riku didn't notice her because he was too busy laughing at the movie. Sora then got up and asked Riku," hey do you wanna watch it from the beginning?"

Riku looked at him whipping a tear from his eye,"would I ever?" So Sora got the remote and restarted the movie (he has direct t.v.). While Riku was laughing his head off and Sora was thinking of other ways to stall time if the movie ended before Namine' could Brain Wash them, Kiari crept back to her place to ask Nimiko for help on contacting Namine'.

Nimiko had all sorts of things, from weapons to cures for cancer she had it all! So she had to have something to reawaken Namine' .When she got there Nimiko was playing a video game on her psp. Kiari ran over to her and excliamed,"Nimiko!Nimiko! I need your help you're the only one I can trust with these kinds of things!"

Nimiko paused her game looked up at her and asked,"what are you pregnant? now I told you not to get too close to Sora but no, you just started making out on the couch with him anyways!"

Kiari was confussed and angery at the same time as she exclaimed,''heck no I'm not pregnant! and how did you know about me and Sora making out on the couch, we didn't go that far sheesh!"

Nimiko rolled her eyes and pressed a botton on her psp and it showed all there houses (Sora's, Kiair's, Riku's, and Tidus's) divided in to four little screens. Then Nimiko said,"I'm still under cover so I have to make sure you and your friends are alright, I saw you and Sora making out and after I started hearing noises I had seen enough so I went back to playing my video games! So tell me what do ya need me for?"

Kiari then went on in explaining about what all had happened, that Tidus mistook there making out for making love and him blabbing to Riku about it and that she needed Namine''s help to whip their memeries of very seeing them make out. So Nimiko saved her game and got out of the chair," okay I'll help you I think I have just the thing hold on."

She then went in to her closet and brought out a pill and said,'' here swallow this''

Kiari just looked at the pill and said,''I told you I'm not pregnant! I don't need birthcontrol!"

Nimiko rolled her eyes again and said,'' look this is a reawaking remedy I got for the King's teacher Yen Sid he said I might need this in the future so I took it, I'm not sure if it will work but if Sora can magically shot fire from a key-like sword then I guess this will work too."

So Kiari took the pill and swallowed it," I don't feel any thing what if it doesn't work?"

Nimiko looked at the bottle it came in and it had no directions so she shruggled and said,"I don't know, I think he told me it might take a few minutes to start effecting you so let's just wait..."

**XXXXXXXX**

YAY! I updated with a bang! This one was tougher and longer than the last one! Well I'm so sorry it took so long to update but at least I did! So well remember: ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna but if ya do then please don't flame me! thanks.

-Chobitsgirl;3


	8. Brain Wash! part two

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXX**

Neeha! every one sorry it took me a while to update, I was working on a new story called **You've Got Male? **but I quit shorly after writing the very first chapter. Then I started on another story called **Maxas: The Original Number 13** which was my very first fic about the Org. Plus the site was down in my area and I had chores to boot!(note:I'm still writing the Org. fic.) Well thanks to all who reviewed now on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA)diclaimer:**I don't own any of the Square Enix characters or Nimiko...SO PLEASE SPARE ME!

**note:you don't have to review if you don't want to but if you do please don't flame me!Thanks.**

**summary:**Sora's stallling Riku so Kiari can summon Namine' back to erase their memories but she needed Nimiko's help. Will the pill that Nimiko gave her be a stud or a dud?

**XXXXXXX**

**chapter seven (cont.):** Operation: Brain Wash!(part:two)

After several minutes of waiting Kiari finally said," ya know I feel sort of funny, I feel warmer?" Kiari stood up and and looked her self over and noticed that she was glowing and also that she was rising off the ground! "N-Nimiko what's happening? I feel strange!"Kiari said trying to get back down, she was terrified of heights!

Nimiko was back in the closet,"hold on and let me find this scroll he gave me!"

"Scroll?"Kiari said puzzled,''how will a scroll help me?''

"It's suppose to tell you the sideffects of the stuff, and also how to control it!",Nimiko said rumaging through some boxes of scrolls,remember when I said she had everything? Well not only did she have Yen Sid's scroll she also had blueprints for gummi ships and past missions (blue prints of castles,palaces and other buildings).

"What? how to control it, but I thought you said that it didn't have directions?"Kiari said holding on to the standing lamp next to the chair upside down.

"Well I kinda forgot, do you realize how hard it is to keep track of these things, I mean it's like trying to find hay in a stack of needles!", Nimiko said struggling with a coat rack that fell on top of her. Like I said she has everything, and too much of a good thing can lead to a bad thing!

"Hay in a stack of needles? I think you mean a needle in a hay stack!"Kiari corrected.

"No, I meant what I said,it's a pain in the ass to try and find something but getting hurt in the process! Have you ever had a whole box of machine guns fall on you before? It really hurts!"she snapped trying to look through yet another box of scrolls,"hey wait I think I found it!"

"Really oh that's great now can you please read the directions?"Kiari waled. She couldn't take much more of this magicy stuff, plus Sora couldn't stall Riku forever!

"Okay first step:Relax"Miko said heading back to the chair she was sitting in before.Kiari calmed down and she stopped floating towards the ceiling,"okay second step:Release, I think it has how to do that for step three hold on and let me read, okay it says for step three that you have to find your center of light and let it out! I don't know how to do that, but maybe it's just a visualation thing, like in that yoga stuff!"

"Okay, find my center of light, got it!"Kiari said, she then closed her eyes and let her subconscious take control.

"Whoa, am I free?"Namine' asked as she walked out of Kiari's body.

"No, we need your help!"Kiari said floating back to the ground.

"What, kind of help?"Namine' asked looking around,"cuz if it's with decorating then that might take awhile!"

"No! We need you to erase Tidus's and Riku's memories do you think you can do that?", Kiari asked,"and what's wrong with my room I think it looks fine?"

"Well I think it looks medioker but hey that's just me, I'd pick white over miscellanious any day of the week!",She said looking at the many different colors she had in her room. "Anyways, yeah I can help you so what do you need me to erase?", she asked picking up Kiari's stuff and looking it over. She had never been in anyone else's room before, she normally just stayed in her nice white room surrounded by her pictures. She had never really tried actually having COLORS in her room before, like Kiari's bed spread was ocean blue with turqoise pillows and she also had stuffed animals! It seemed that her favorite was a little moogle, because it was lying in between the pillows.

"Will you stop analyizing my room and focus?",Kiari exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, hold on and let me get my art pad and water colors (colored pencils)", she said putting her hand s in Kiari's head and pulling out a bag of pencils and an art pad.

"N-Namine' can I ask for just one last favor?"Kiari asked mentally scarred.

Namine' looked at her and said,"uh, sure shoot."

"Could you never rumage through my head like that again, it felt kinda werid and it creeps me out!"Kiari said, she had had enough of all this magic hu-ha and it was starting to really get to her!

"Sure no problem!",she said sharpening her pencils.

"Okay thank you!"Kiari said, and then she fainted. After Namine had finished sharpening her pencils Nimiko told her about what all had happened. How Sora and Kiari were making out on the couch and Tidus spotted them and thought they were having sex. How he was chased out of the house and also how he told Riku about it and now they need her to erase their memories.

"Okay I'm done!",Namine' said as she closed her art pad and started to put away her pencils.

"What, done? but I jsut told you what happened how can you be done?"Nimiko asked confused.

''Well while you were yammering on about it I was drawing, and well plus I already knew, I am Kiari's other half right? So of course I knew! Well see ya later!",She said as she went back in to Kiari's body...

**XXXXXXXXX**

yay, yet another long chapter, well even though it's the same one! Just divided into two seperate parts! Well sorry it took so long to update but at least I did! Bye!

-Chobitsgirl;3


	9. And You Are?

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXX**

'ey, every body! Fruit flies are taking over my house...curse them to oblivion! Any way on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA)diclaimer: I don't own any of the Square Enix characters or Nimiko.**

**note:you don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do please don't flame me. Thanks.**

**Summary: **Kiari took a magic pill that Nimiko got from Yen Sid, and it worked! Namine' appeared and quickly wipped Tidus and Riku's memories. Now what's going on at Sora's house?

**XXXXXX**

**chapter 9: And you are?**

Back at Sora's house, Riku was spaced out he didn't know where he was or what he was doing,"man...uh...I feel like I got hit by a truck...what happened?" he said, trying to balance his head on his shoulders.

Sora, trying to lie said,"uh...y-you see, you were uh--"

"KNOCK-KNOCK!", some one was pounding at the door.

"Hold that thought." Riku said, heading to open the door.

"Hello?"he said when he opened the door, he didn't know who was standing before him, all he knew was that he was some werid guy with a crazy looking Shamisen.

"Hi, I'm Demyx, is Rox--er Sora around?"the strange guy asked; he had blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a black cloak. Which was strange since this was a tropical island.

Riku just paused a moment--shruged and yelled down the hall,"SORA! IT'S FOR YOU!"

Sora then got up and yelled out his door way," WHO IS IT?"

"SOME WERID GUY WITH A WERID LOOKING GUITAR, I THINK HIS NAME IS UM...DIXIE!"Riku shouted down the hall.

"Hey! I'm not werid! Am I?",Demyx then looked himself over with a mirror and his reflection winked at him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD I AM WERID, NO ONE ELSES REFLECTION DOES THAT!"he shreaked.

Sora then came to the door and said with disappointment,"oh...it's you...I thought you were the pizza guy..." Yes, the pizza guys name was Dixie, werid, I know, but he was. He had bad acene, a lazy eye, and some times carried a werid looking guitar he named Lazlo.

"what do you want,Demyx?"Sora said puting his wallut back in one of his numerous pockets.

"well, I was wondering if we could join your group!"he said, sheepishly.

"we? Or group?"Sora repeated in question.

Demyx then motioned for the other to come out of hiding and then appeared, Zexion and Axel. "We know we were mean to you in the past but...well we want to change!" Demyx said, all smiles.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sorry that I didn't add in paragraphs oh and by the way: I know you're reading this FunnyBunnyWarrior, your welcome. Well see ya laters!

-Chobitsgirl;3


	10. DAZ

Girls Make My Hurt!

**XXXXXX**

Wow, three reviews the day after I posted the chapter...I know it was short, I am ASHAMED! That wasn't even two paragraphs in the last chapter, and even though I have an excuse it's not worth it! I need to start growing up, for I am a HIGH SCHOOL FRESHMAN! Thanks for the reviews guys, and don't worry there's a perfectly comical reason for why Demyx, Axel, and Zexion have appeared! I will do my best to make this next chapter more than just 95 words! Now on to the desclaimer!

**(TADA)diclaimer: I don't own any of the Square Enix characters, or Nimiko, but this fic title, is MINE! and so is my shame (shame in the first sentence of the little authors side note thingy above)!**

**note: You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do please don't flame me! Thanks. **

**summary:** Riku's brain washing was a success, but why the hell is Demyx, Axel, and Zexion at the door?

**XXXXXXX**

**chapter 10: D.A.Z. (Demxy, Axel, Zexion) **

"You want to change?", Sora repeated confused, then he looked at Riku, and Riku looked at him; both of them staring in utter confusion. Then Sora looked at Demyx, who was still frozen in the expression he just posed after his last statement, his eyes were winsed shut, his smile full of sparkling, pearl white, rock star, teeth and his thumbs on both sides of his thin face. Axel, on the other hand, looked sour and pouty, he either lost a bet or was paid to come, which Sora found out later that it was both. His slinder snake-like body resembled that of an angered super model, who was pouting in her dressing room, because she wanted room temperature water and not refregerated! (**note: I know this is werid but that's how they looked**) Zexion, just had this kind of 'Squall...er...I mean LEON' look, he wasn't all smiles and yet he wasn't all pouty either, he was kind of like 'this is pointless', you kow the glazed eye, expressionless mouth, long face, and eyes glued to the ground. You know the 'Leon-look'.

Demyx put his fists to his sides and said, his face still showing the same expression,"yep, we want to change, no longer are we the 13th Order, now we are D.A.Z.!" When he said D.A.Z. , he struck a pose, with the others behind him, similar to what the Gullwings (from Final Fantasty X and X-2) did. D.A.Z. stood for: Demyx, Axel, Zexion.

Sora and Riku looked back at eachother blankly, Riku's lips quivered and then he started snickering, Sora couldn't help but snicker too, then they finally burst out laughing! Riku laughed so hard tears came out of his eyes, Sora laughed so hard he nearly choked on the air he sucked in.

Demyx just stared in confusition and then asked," can't we join your bishie-boy club?"

Sora and Riku stopped laughing and looked at Demyx who seemed lost, then started lauging again. When Sora finally caught his breathe he asked,"Bishie-boy club, who the hell said we were in a club like that?"

Demyx,"um...I think they were called the F.A.N.S." , he said with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

Sora and Riku's smiles faded when they heard this. Were these the very F.A.N.S. that had stormed the Islands only a few months ago? Their faces were pale with both shock and fear. Then Riku whispered,"this must be some sort of trap!"

"How?",Sora asked, pale as a ghost.

"maybe they're trying to get all the guys they want in one area so they can get them all at once!"

"one said she liked to use the internet, she must have made a fake club!"

"exactly"

'' Um, sorry to interrupt but, um...why are you guys talking among yourselves like that?" Demyx asked.

Axel just rolled his eyes and said,"why the hell are we doing this, this is stupid!"

"I agree" Zexion said quietly.

"come on Zexion let's go, this is so beneath us"

"you guys wait for me!",Demyx said running after them.

Sora and Riku stopped talking and chased after D.A.Z.,"you guys wait, get back here, you're all in danger!" Sora and Riku yelled as they chased them.

The three nobodies stopped and repeated,"in danger?"

"yes, quick we need to go somplace where they can't see us, these F.A.N.S. are professional Bishie-huntresses!" Riku said.

"Wait, what about Kairi?"Sora asked, concern welling up inside him,"I know she's with Miko, but I'll know she's safe if she's with me."

"Alright you go find Kairi and I'll get these three hidden"

"Wait! How will I find you?"

"You will." and with that, Riku came up to him and they shook hands goodbye and good luck. What Sora didn't realize, until they were gone, was that when they shook hands Riku slipped a piece of paper telling Sora where they'd be.

"I'm coming Kairi"...

**XXXXXXX**

Wow, ten chapters! That's the most I've written yet! I've also made this chapter very long! Well see you in Chapter 11!

-Chobitsgirl;3 (some kind of crazy)


	11. Are We There Yet?

Girls Make My Head Hurt!

**XXXXXXX**

Greetings everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had some trouble with writer's block again, but after yesterday I've been getting some ideas, like the very first one was a new story for **Chobits** called, **Ones and Zeros. ** I've already gotten 9 hits so I'm glad people are interested. Now that I have writer's block out of my system let's get started!

_**but first: **_

**(TADA) disclaimer: I don't own any of the Square Soft characters or settings, or Nimiko, so please don't file a lawsuit! **

**note: You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do, please don't flame me to the point of over cooked baked beans. Thanks! **

**Summary: **_The Xemnas Angels er...I mean...**D.A.Z. **has come to join some false club that the** (DUN-dun-DUN) **F.A.N.S. created on the Net. Now they've got their bishies right where they want them! But there's one key advantage...Sora needs to protect Kiari, now he's **all alone!(INSERT SHOCKED EMOTION HERE) **_

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Are We There Yet? **

While Sora went towards Kairi's house Riku was dealing with the over zeaous, pouty,pointless, also known as D.A.Z., and he was getting fed up with Axel the most. He **would not **stop poutying and being a total brat.

"Why should I listen to you, I mean, you're just a kid what could you possiblily know about hidding? I mean, I know kids play that pointless game of hide-and-seek, but that's nothing! I've seen how you brats hide, like idiots, man, you guys wouldn't know a good hidding place if it bit you on th--" Axel paused and gasped, for Riku had finally snapped and shocked him with a tazer gun.

"D-dude...no fair..."Axel said before he passed out from the shock of the device.

"Ri-ri, where'd you get the tazer?"Demyx said lifting Axel up and putting him over his shoulder.

Riku just glared and said,"If you stop calling me Ri-ri, I might tell you when we get to where we're going".

"Sure thing Ri-ri, oops! I mean Riku!",Demyx chuckled, then sighed, knowing that he truly was annoying and not at all funny to them.

"Yes, where are we going exactly?",Zexion asked suspicously.

"you'll know when we get there, I can't tell you now,the F.A.N.S. might hear me!", Riku whispered.

"You guys, can one of you hold Axel for some of the way? He may look extremely skinny but he's really like a friggin' cow, my Lord!",Demyx said struggling to stay with the others.

It was true Axel did weigh more than he looked, he actually wore a girdle to make himself look smaller, why do you think he wore a black cloak? He didn't want people to see his jelly-rolls! The reason why his arms were so skinny was because he never worked out and his muscle withered to the point that not even fat would wrap around the bones. Demyx on the other hand was buff and so were the rest of the surviving Org. memebers. Even Roxas, but he accidently got a size too big for him in the cataloge. Even though everyone knew that it was all Axel's doing, to make himself feel better about his own appearance! Any way, back on to the topic of their bickering and not about Axel's never-been-used gym membership.

"Guys, please? PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE?", Demyx whined as he started to sink into the sand dunes.

The others didn't pay any attention to him, they always thought he was just acting out for attention. So with a roll of their eyes they left him. Until they realized that he was **really **sinking into the sand dunes and had to dig him out and take turns carrying the dead weight, Axel.

"Thanks guys, I really owe ya one!",Demyx said cheerfully.

Riku and Zexion just glared, but Zexion was the only one to speak up,"just shut up for the rest of the trip and then you won't owe us any more!"

"We're here.",Riku said sadly, because the deal was now offically expired after only 2 seconds of quiet.

It was the old deserted mine, it had run out of gems, so the moogles stopped buying from the island a few generations back, and until they could find a new way of trade they were in an economical slump for a good 50 years, but enough about the mind numbing business cycle! Dang it, I keep getting carried away don't I? Sheesh, anyway...

"We'll hide out here, until they find us. When Sora get's here we'll--"Riku said but he was interupted.

"EEEK! A MOUSE, GET IT AWAY!" Demyx shreaked, as he randomly sprayed water every where,"d-did I get it?"

When he turned he saw that he had gotten Riku and Zexion wet and angry with him.

"oops, s-sorry fellas I'm kind of afraid of mice", he said sheepishly.

"So I see...",Zexion said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ya know, it's getting offly hard to keep myself from killing you...",Riku said, will fire blazing in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time!",Demyx said apologetically.

This wasn't the first time his life was threatened, once Axel told him to stop playing with the zipper on his cloak or he would zip his lips in it and melt it, and he did! It took the nurse 6 months to treat him for his injuries. Then there was one time when he kept teasing Larxene about her new boyfriend (gasp, Larxene? A boyfriend? Don't ask me how she get's them, I couldn't really tell you), and she promised she would tie him up to the chandelier by his legs and then stick a half eaten twinky in his ear, and ductape his hands to his sides so he couldn't get it out. Well...she did...he was stuck up there for about a year, and he had to learn how to stick his tongue in his ear to get a small piece of twinky. The only one that actually noticed him and got him down was Vexen, and after he got him down he punched him in the nose and broke it. So he's learned ever since many of those occasions to stop and lie down in fetal postion until they stopped glaring at him.

"Demyx, why are you in fetal postion?",Riku asked concerned.

"Oh, he does that when ever he sees that people are mad at him, it's like his instinct now, don't worry about it, he'll snap out of it as soon as you stop glaring at him.", Zexion said.

"hmm...I wonder...", Riku murmmured to himself. He then made a glaring face at Demyx.

Demxy then went back into fetal postion, Riku then relaxed his face, and he got out of it. So Riku kept doing this over and over again. Until he was bored with it.

**Mean While: Kairi's house**

"Kairi!",Sora, gasped as he barged in.

"Oh, hey Sora, what's-"

"Not now, we've gotta go!'', he interupted, he then grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

Nimiko just stared blankly,"eh, young couples today, just can't keep their hands off eachother I guess", she said, then shrugged and went back to playing with her psp.

"Sora, where are we going?", Kairi asked with concern as she tried to keep up with her pulling arm.

"Not now, they might hear me!",he said while looking at a piece of paper.

"who?"

"Well,well, well, look at what we have here ladies, a couple of love birds.", said a mystery voice from the brush...

**XXXXXXXX**

OH, NO! A cliff hanger! LE SHOCK! Eh, you guys probably already know who it is any wayz, but just in case: YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE! See ya later!

-Chobitsgirl ;3


End file.
